


A Rabbit's Tail....Literally

by Islandic_Princess



Series: Nct Au's [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I was in my soft hours, M/M, and Lee Donghyuck make an appearance, lee taeyong - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Doyoung works at an animal themed cafe with a major crush on the owner. Only problem? He's not exactly "normal."





	A Rabbit's Tail....Literally

Doyoung awoke to his alarm ringing in his ears. He hated waking up early but he loved working at the animal themed cafe. So it was worth it he figured. As he climbed out of bed he accidently knocked his prized plushy on the floor. Gasping he quickly scooped up the plush carrot. It wasn’t very big yet it wasn’t small either. It was just a little bigger than his hand. He loved to take it everywhere with him. Gently placing the toy back onto his bed he made his way to the bathroom. He hated getting his ears wet but he never had time to take baths in the morning. Sighing he turned the water on. He’d just have to ask Taeyong to help him dry them when came to get him. After quickly showering Doyoung stepped out and dried off. Quickly getting dressed he stepped out into the kitchen only to find Taeyong getting ready to make breakfast. 

  
“If you’re gonna make me breakfast every morning then you should move in.” Doyoung sat at the table as he waited. He smiled at the older boy as he stepped away from the stove to begin drying the rabbits ears. Only three people knew of his secret. His close friends/coworkers. Those three being Taeyong, Jaemin, and Donghyuck. They had accidently walked in on him getting ready for the day once.

  
“You know I’d love to Bunny but I have to take care of Jisung.” Doyoung always loved his friends nickname for him. Bunny. It was cute.

  
“Speaking of Sungie how is he?” His nose twitched slightly as Taeyong pet one of his ears.

  
“He’s doing good,” The elder set the towel on the back of a spare chair before going back to cooking. “Jaemin’s been helping him out with history and Mark’s been tutoring him in math.” Taeyong softly smiled at the thought. “Maybe I could bring him by sometime. He’s been dying to meet you.”

  
“I’d love that Tae!” Doyoung’s ears perked up at the thought. He’d never met Jisung before which was surprising since he’s met his friends multiple times.  He began bouncing slightly in his seat as a bowl was placed before him. “I always did enjoy your cooking!”

  
“And I love cooking for you.” Taeyong smiled affectionately as he played with the rabbit-human hybrids ears. His heart swelled when an innocent giggle filled the small apartment. He hated the idea of letting Doyoung live alone. Yet he couldn’t move in or let the younger move in with him. His apartment was barely big enough for him and his little brother. On top of that he couldn’t just force his brother to move mid school year. He’d just have to keep up the schedule he had now. Once Doyoung had finished his breakfast he disappeared.

  
“Bunny we gotta get going if you wanna help Kun open the cafe!” At the mention of the shop owner Doyoung came bouncing, literally to Taeyongs surprise, down the hall.

  
“Sorry I forgot my bag in my room.” Taeyong took the bag as he always did and placed the house key inside the side pocket. He nodded and gently pushed the boy out the door before locking. It was the same thing he did every morning and evening. Get up at 5am to be at Doyoungs by 6am. Have breakfast cooking by 6:15am so he can dry the bunny’s ears by 6:20am. Make sure they’re out the door and on the road by 6:45am. Arrive at the cafe for 7am opening. Monday thru Sunday. 7 days a week. Neither boy worked a full week schedule. None of the employees did. They worked whatever schedule fit for them. For Taeyong it was morning shifts from 7-10am then he left for his afternoon and evening classes. But he always made sure to spend his dinner time taking Doyoung home. From 5-6 he’d spend it making dinner for Doyoung and talking for a little while. Then he’d spend an hour with his brother making him dinner as well before heading back for his last two classes. Taeyong was snapped out of his train of thoughts when Kun opened the passenger door.

  
“Good morning you two.” Kun smiled as he greeted his workers.

  
“Kun!” Doyoung quickly hugged the older male. “Good morning to you too!” Kun chuckled as he hugged back.

  
“I see you’re as full of energy as always Doyoung.” The younger nodded before pulling away. “You ready to open for the day?” Kun handed him the keys before looking towards Taeyong.

  
“I can’t make morning shift today. I have an emergency testing session.” Taeyong watched as Doyoung unlocked the door and turned the sign to open. Kun followed his gaze.

  
“It’s okay I understand. Jaemin and Hyuck are both working full shifts and we have Chenle coming in for Lunch rush.” Kun patted the taller’s back. “Take today and tomorrow off so you can get enough rest.”

  
“You’re a life safer Kun!” Taeyong hugged the other before placing Doyoungs bag on the counter.

  
“So I’ve been told Tae.” He chuckled before walking into the back.

  
“Bunny I won’t be working today or tomorrow.” Doyoung whipped around and frowned.

  
“Why not!?” Doyoungs bottom lip quivered as he looked at the older. “You’re not tired of me are you?”

  
“Of course not baby!” Taeyong quickly hugged him. “I just have testing today and tomorrow since I’m taking Jisung to get his wisdom teeth out and he can’t be left alone.” Taeyong hugged the boy tighter as a sniffle sounded. “I could never get tired of your cuteness. I’ll still pick you up and make you dinner and get you tomorrow morning after making breakfast.” Taeyong placed a kiss atop the others head. “So don’t worry. If anything happens Jaemin and Hyuck will be working all day today and tomorrow.”

  
“O-okay.” Doyoung sniffled before smiling. “Make sure you call during lunch!”

  
“Don’t worry Bunny Tae will call or we’ll hunt him down.” A third voice filled their ears followed by two sets of feet walking towards them.  

  
“We’ll do more than hunt him down.” Donghyuck smiled innocently before picking up the bag.

  
“You two scare me…” Taeyong pulled away. “But I’ll call. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Taeyong waved goodbye before quickly leaving. If he was lucky he could have lunch with them before his afternoon round of testing started.

  
“We’ll go let Kun know we’re here.” Jaemin spoke before making his way towards the back. “We’ll put your bag in your locker Bunny.”

  
“Tell Kun I’m finished opening!” Doyoung placed the key on the counter before putting his uniform on. He always did find it cute. Humming he turned on the cafe music. As he was busy in his own world he hadn’t noticed the older boy watching him with adoration.

  
As the day progressed he began missing Taeyong but he had his other two friends to talk to. As the day came to a close a thunderstorm began to roll in. Tonight would be the first time Taeyong wouldn’t be bringing him home or comforting him during a storm. The older boy had always been by his side during the past six years. Kun had offered to take him home since Jaemin and Hyuck and to leave an hour early.

  
“Doyoung you ready to get going?” Kun had come back into the main dining area after closing up. Doyoung simply nodded before rushing to the older. As they left a loud clap of thunder filled the air around them. Doyoung yelped and hide his face in Kuns arm as they walked. Kun simply chuckled softly before wrapping a protective arm around the youngers lower back. Kun helped him get into the passenger seat before rushing to the drivers side. He’d vaguely remembered Taeyong mentioning Doyoungs fear of thunderstorms and loud noises. Kun turned the radio to some station that played calming music. Sadly the thunder only grew louder as the rain began to pour. Doyoung was shaking uncontrollably by this point as his eyes teared up.

  
“K-kun I’m s-scared…” As if to prove his point a soft sniffle followed. Kun wasn’t sure what would calm the other down but he needed to act fast. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel he used his right hand to hold the youngers. As more sniffles filled the car Kun rubbed small comforting circles into Doyoungs skin.

  
“Do you wanna stay at my place for the night?” He took his chance as he glanced towards the other. “I’ll sleep on the couch but I figured you didn’t wanna be alone and my place is closer.” Doyoung didn’t hesitate to nod. He didn’t wanna be alone. He’d just have to deal with Taeyong being mad later.

  
“P-Please.” The youngers eyes widen as his hand was brought up to Kuns lips. A dark pink covered his cheeks and neck as Kun placed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

  
“Anything to keep you safe and happy.” For the last ten minutes of the ride they sat in a comfortable since. Kun continued to rub small circles into Doyoungs hand as said boy smiled. Before they realised it they had arrived. Kun quickly parked the car in the apartment garage. Doyoung looked around surprise as the other got out and opened the door for him. Doyoung cautiously stepped out but clung to Kun’s shirt as a loud boom sounded. Tears had begun streaming down his cheeks again as he buried his face in the oders chest. Kun rubbed his back as he grabbed the black backpack Doyoung always had with him.

  
“C’mon baby let’s head in.” Kun lead him to the exit before taking him to the lobbies elevator. Doyoung hadn’t bothered to remove himself from Kun till they entered his apartment. Doyoungs eyes widen in amazement. It was at least three times bigger than his and was really clean. His nose twitched slightly as he sniffed the air. It smelled heavily of Kun’s cologne and food. Doyoung smiled. “Why don’t you hop in the shower and I’ll start on dinner, yeah?” Without thinking Doyoung placed a kiss on Kuns cheek before heading towards the hall. He quickly found the bathroom seeing as it was the first door he passed.

  
As Kun was cooking a light tug on his sleeve caused him to turn around. He raised an eyebrow as a shy embarrassed Doyoung stood before him. What caught his eyes were the soaking wet ears atop his head.  _ Ah so that’s why they call him bunny. _ He smiled to himself. Kun gently took the towel from the youngers hand.

  
“T-taeyong usual d-dries them for m-me…” Doyoung looked towards the opposite wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

  
“I’ll gladly help Bunny.” Doyoung choked on his spit at the nick name. Kun chuckle at his facial expression before carefully drying the rabbits ears. “It’s okay. You don’t need to be scared.” He tossed the soaked towels into the sink. He’ll just avt to put them in laundry once he’s finished with dinner. “Dinners ready.” Kun kissed the top of his head. Doyoung simply nodded till slightly confused. Why wasn’t Kun afraid of him? He shook his head before sitting down. Kun had made his favorite meal. They eat without either saying much. Once finished, Kun set their bowls in the sink before picking the towles up. “I’m gonna toss these in the laundry. I’ll be right back okay?”

  
Doyoung nodded with a small smile before wondering into the living room. He looked around eyeing the pictures on the walls. Friends and family stared back at him. Suddenly a string of lighting light up the sky followed by booming thunder. Doyoung quickly covered his ears and squeezed his eyes closed. He hated storms. They were really loud and scary. As a second round of lighting and thunder came he released a scream without realising it as tears poured down his cheeks. His body tensed as arms wrapped around him pulling him close. However he began calming down as he recognized Kuns scent.

  
“P-please don’t l-leave me!” Doyoung was sobbing by this point as his body racked with hiccups.

  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Kun tightened his hold as he rubbed random shapes and patterns into the younger’s back.

  
“P-promise?” Doyoung looked the other in the eyes.

  
“Promise. Till death takes me kicking and screaming.” Kun’s eyes widen when he felt a pair of lips land on his. The kiss lasted mere seconds but it had felt like minutes. 

  
“Taeyong said people kiss each other when they like or love them.” Doyoung quickly looked away as his tears began to finally stop.

  
“Well he isn’t wrong.” Kun used a finger to lift the others chin before capturing his lips in an innocent kiss.

  
By 2am the storm had finally dwindled down to a sprinkle as the two lay in Kuns bed watching some movie. Doyoung had fallen asleep while clinging to the older. Kun chuckled softly has he looked at the sleeping boy. He had his stuffed carrot loosely held in one had while his other was tangled in Kuns shirt. He could get used to have the rabbit around. Maybe he’d ask for him to move in. He placed a gentle kiss on the youngers lips before quietly wishing him a good night.

  
“Sleep well my little Bunny.” Soon Kun was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft hours [OPEN]


End file.
